


Clean-Up In Aisle 9

by ForeverIsTooShort



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheesy pick-up lines, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, kurotsukki week 2016, the best kei tbh, tsundere! kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7383433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverIsTooShort/pseuds/ForeverIsTooShort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo uses his intercom privileges to pick up the cutie in Aisle 9.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean-Up In Aisle 9

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my homegirl sreya](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+homegirl+sreya).



> written primarily for my best friend (mochi-mochi-no-mi on tumblr). enjoy the unedited gays.

_ Beep _ . “Cutie in Aisle 9 in need of immediate pick-up.” Kuroo’s voice rang through the static of the intercom, causing Tsukishima to jump. 

Tsukishima turned around to direct his glare towards the front of the store where Kuroo was grinning at him, employee phone to his ear and a self-satisfied look on his face. “We’re the only two here, you idiot.” Seeing as it was 2 in the morning on a weekday and the convenience store was otherwise empty, Kuroo was free to goof off, and he did so often.

“Let’s see,” Kuroo mused, switching the phone to his other hand as he tapped pensively at his chin. “I bet I can take care of it, then. How much does a polar bear weigh, Tsukki?”

Tsukishima set down the duster he was holding, realizing he probably wouldn’t get back to work until Kuroo had his fun. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. “On average, males weigh 350-700 kg, and females about half of that.”

Kuroo made a noise that must have been his impression of a buzzer. “Incorrect. Just enough to break the ice. I’m Kuroo.” He pulled the phone away from his mouth to stifle a giggle. “This is the part where you tell me your name.”

Rolling his eyes, Tsukishima groaned in a way that reflected the pain he felt at hearing the terrible pickup line. “You already know my name. We’ve been on this shift together for at least 2 months now.”

“Okay, you little ray of sunshine, I'll pretend like you humored me and move on. What's your sign?”

“My birthday is September 27th. Can I go back to--”

“Oh, a Libra. Interesting. I'm a Scorpio. You know what that means, right?” Kuroo asked with raised eyebrows. “We have to date.” 

“Wow, that logic’s not flawed at all,” Tsukishima scoffed, picking up the duster and going back to halfheartedly cleaning shelves. “Sure, I'll date you, since the universe sent me a sign via zodiacs.”

“Really?”

“No.” A smile played at Tsukishima’s lips as he began to reshelve something. “Scorpio and Libra are hardly compatible anyhow.” 

“You’re not supposed to know that, Tsukki. You’ve just ruined it.”

“I can practically hear you pouting. Cut it out.”

He turned and looked at Kuroo, who wore quite possibly the cutest, most kissable pout Tsukishima had ever seen. He hated himself for thinking it. “I thought for sure that would work,” Kuroo said with a disappointed click of his tongue as he hung up the phone. 

“Uh huh, because I’m definitely head over heels for you after yet another unwarranted pickup line.”

“Unwarranted?” Kuroo asked, frowning.

Tsukishima nodded with a roll of his eyes, turning away from him to continue his work. “Yeah, unwarranted, as in having no justification. As in, you have no reason to pretend to flirt with me.”

Kuroo’s voice had moved to a different area of the store, employee telephone forgotten. “Pretend?” he exclaimed in surprise. “Why, Kei, I’m actually a little offended that you think I’m falsifying words. I, Kuroo Tetsurou, am an honorable man.”

“Honorable?” Tsukishima snorted. “Sure, okay. It’s closing time already, let’s get out of here.”

Voice piping up from one of the various ends of the store, Kuroo replied, “Meet you out front in a second, I’ve got the keys.”

Putting his duster back in the supplies closet, Tsukishima removed his nametag and stuck it in his pocket, making his way to the front of the store and pushing the door open so that he could stand outside in the cool nighttime air. His hands were in his pockets as he tapped his foot, waiting for Kuroo to hurry up and get outside. Suddenly, he heard the door open and he turned around to see Kuroo facing the other way as he locked up. When he turned around, he held a bouquet of pink flowers, and the price tag (from the very store they were just in) had been scribbled out hurriedly with a sharpie. 

Kuroo extended them out to a stunned Tsukishima. “W-what are these?” the latter asked, confusion written across his features.

With a grin, Kuroo shrugged, bringing one hand behind his back while the other pushed the flowers closer to the blonde. “Proof that I’m not making it up. For you,” he insisted.

“I-I don’t—”

“Just take them and stop stuttering so I can ask you out,” Kuroo instructed with a smile tugging at his lips.

Tsukishima’s mouth slammed shut instantly, a blush creeping onto his face. “Fine.” He hesitantly took the flowers from the other’s hands, gazing down at them for a moment before looking back up at him

Kuroo furrowed his brow in thought. “Should I go for straightforward or romantic and cheesy?” He received a piercing stare in response. “Straightforward it is,” he assured the other hurriedly, fear evident in his voice.

He cleared his throat. “Would you, Tsukishima Kei, like to go out on a date with me? Because I’d really like to see you more.”

Tsukishima swallowed the lump in his throat as he toed at the ground with his shoe. “You’ll see me tomorrow.”

“Not like that, you stubborn fucker. I want to take you on a date,” Kuroo groaned, head tilting back in exasperation. “Stop being so tsundere.”

Looking up with an angry glare, Tsukishima brought the flowers up to his face to hide the flushed color that was almost certainly covering his entire face by now. “I’m this close to rejecting you, Tetsurou.”

Kuroo jumped a little with a yelp. “Okay, okay, sorry. So what do you say?”

Tsukishima bit his lip, looking down at the flowers for a moment. “Fine. But you better buy me dinner.”

Kuroo just laughed, slinging an arm over the other’s shoulder. “I’ll buy you anything you want, babe.”

Growing flustered, Tsukishima shrugged his arm off and headed towards his car. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Kuroo,” he offered as he got into the driver seat and gingerly set down his flowers next to him. Kuroo watched him drive away, beaming. “See you tomorrow.”


End file.
